Ai No Kubaski One Shots
by FairyFire12
Summary: A couple of pairings but mainly Iason/Riki. Some smut and fluff you have been warned. These can also be based on requests if you have any specific pairings in mind. I will do any pairings that includes boy x boy so, if your straight little fingers accidentally strayed into this section, I give you fair warning. With that in mind, I hope you enjoy.
1. Riki and A Twin Part 1

**Okay, I hope you enjoy! This takes place right after the explosion. **

I could never let them know what I was. That I was not human, not from this world, Tangura. I had to quell my abilities and my strength to hide myself. But, it would all fall to ruin. A friend, no a feeder had tried to kill my claimed. My claimed had lost his legs and was now unconscious in my arms. With my inhuman strength, I lifted my claimed in my arms and walked out the burning building. Fire licked my sides but I played it no heed. The fire would not harm me. It never did but it played with my clothing tussling my hair affectionately.

I smiled at the welcoming flames but said sternly," You are making my claim much to warm. Go find another to play with" The flames obeyed receding from my step. We walked out of the building alive. I had called a friend of my claim.

His name was Raoul and as he promised he was outside the building with a transport. Raoul exclaimed when he saw the bloodied state of Iason my claim. He said," Riki, what happened?! No never mind that we need to get him to a healing chamber."

I said," Take Iason and leave. You will not make it with my extra weight on that transport." Raoul knew the stats and knew I was right. He left without a word taking Iason from me and flying off. I sighed and sat down.

Then the blast came. A fiery wave hit me with so much force it knocked out my wind. Then the barrage came not even I could maintain a barrier against such force. This was unfortunate I thought as the barrier broke and then my clothes started to burn. I really liked this outfit! The fire harmlessly engulfed me in a warm blanket.

It was so warm that it melted everything off my body pet ring and all. I was bare, this reminder me of the moment I escaped from my previous owners. They had experimented on me making me stronger not to be a soldier no. I had this fire ability before my kidnapped my sister and I. We were part of a sick experiment the goal of which was to see who could survive. Their were many more like my sister and I. We spent two years being experimented on before we were considered complete and thrown into a pit with other like us.

No two experiments were the same except my sister and I. We had the same mutation probably a repercussion of our bond. Our minds used to be connected. Well, until she was killed. That day she died our bond snapped and shattered me into a thousand pieces. Before that day I had been keeping my fire in check never letting them see my true form never letting them see the extent of my power. I lost it that day, the whole building burned.

I don't know who lived or dyed. I just wanted it to end. But, I didn't. I woke up the next day bare as the day I was born surrounded by black ruins. I snapped to attention as the waves of energy and fire stopped. I stood up and looked around, the blast had decimated the land for miles.

**Phew, the first chapter is done. There will be around 3 more chapters of this story before I move on. My next short stories will be based on requests. **


	2. Riki and A Twin Part 2

Iason Pov

I stepped out of the healing chamber. My legs had been rebuilt and were slightly quivering. I looked at Raoul and asked," What happened?"

Raoul said carefully," You were near an explosion. Lucky, your pet called me a told me of your whereabouts to come to a retrieve you."

Iason froze and he remembered that Riki had come back to him. I asked in a very casual voice," Where is my pet now?"

Raoul said without hesitation," He is no longer with us. He stayed in the explosion range so that we clear the range of the explosion."

I showed no emotions but within I was in turmoil, Riki had given his life for me. I said," How long have I been unconscious?"

Raoul responded," Around four days." I said," I will have a lot of work to catch up on. What has happened in my absence?" Raoul continued telling me what I happened. I barely paid him any heed. Two days past and I did not return home. How could I, everything reminded me of Riki. Apparently, even my furniture had been removed from the apartment.

However, I could not put it off forever. I needed to return to my home. Raoul offered to go with me and I accepted. We arrived at the apartment to find it well lit. Someone was obviously living here. Raoul and I went into an offensive stance as we entered the apartment. Raoul was about to say something when we saw the inhabitant.

Riki lay sprawled on the couch fast asleep. Our mouths dropped how could he have survived the blast! I spoke softly," Riki?" Riki's eyes opened slowly full of fire. He said grumbling," It's about time you got here." He sat up and Raoul asked," How did you survive?"

Riki said with a devils smile," That's for me to know and you to find out." Raoul's eye's narrowed and Riki just smiled. I turned to Raoul," I think this concludes our discussion." Raoul left without incident.

I walked to Riki and quickly stripped him of all his clothing. I took him to bed and inspected every inch of his body making sure that my pet was still intact. Instead of being marred by flame he was only weary and tired. I looked up at him and gave him a devilish smile. Riki grew still for a moment then began to struggle and said," Iason no, I'm sore." His attempts were futile. I kept him up all night long.

Riki POV

I had a feeding session all night long. It was a lot of fun. I couldn't let Iason know that though. He thought I was resisting him and I let him believe that. With my strength, I could match the blondies with my fire I could kill him. This blondie thought he had taken me however, I had spotted him and chosen him as a feeder. I had shown him everything he wanted to see and in return, he had kept me well fed and taken care of. Not a bad deal. I liked Iason so I claimed him. I bit him once and now any of my kin would know that Iason belonged to me. I smiled at the man asleep next to me. The omega inside me purred with the mere thought of my Alpha.

**I know, I know, quit throwing invisible tomatoes at me. I promised you smut and fluff. Don't worry it's coming up. We have to meet Riki's sister first though. Spoiler! I swear, I'll keep my promise in the next chapter. **


	3. Riki and A Twin Part 3

**Hello all, ready for the next chapter. Well, get to reading and ignore my punctuation. Enjoy! **

Riki POV

I had a feeding session all night long. It was a lot of fun. I couldn't let Iason know that though. He thought I was resisting him and I let him believe that. With my strength I could match the blondie's with my fire I could kill him. This blondie thought he had taken me however, I had spotted him and chosen him as a feeder. I had shown him everything he wanted to see and in return, he had kept me well fed and taken care of. Not a bad deal. I liked Iason so I claimed him. I bit him once and now any of my kin would know that Iason belonged to me. I smiled at the man asleep next to me. The omega inside me purred with the mere thought of my Alpha.

Weeks rolled by and we continued our pattern. Not a soul knew of the explosion or what I had done to the man who created it. I had killed my old partner guy and saved Iason.

Things were returning to normal until I saw her. I was walking around in Eos with Iason when I spotted her. When I saw the dead. My sister was standing before me. Our minds reached out to each other the bond that had been broken was going to be reestablished. Then we screamed and collapsed, and our minds melded. They were being torn apart and placed back together. It was pain not the worst I had felt but close to it. I saw nothing and heard nothing. She was my world my everything. I heard a thought that was not my own," You live brother?" Then darkness.

Iason

I had been walking with Riki until he spotted a girl in the crowd. He stopped moving and I became concerned a second later both Riki and the girl grabbed their heads let out a grunt and collapsed. My worry increased.I ordered that both Riki and the girl be brought to my apartment. This girl might help me understand what was happening to Riki. Raoul came once he heard the prospect of a new disease. We were fast in conversation when the girl walked out of her room.

We jumped to our feet but before we said anything the girl fell asleep against the wall. The doors to where Riki was staying slid open. Riki came forth still half asleep. He walked over to the girl and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around Riki's waist. His arms were under hers and he took her back into the room where he came.

Raoul and I both followed. He gently set her on the bed and crawled in after her. What was going on I thought. They began to fit together in a tangle of limbs. Her head rested on his chest and his head rested on her head.

They fit together like a puzzle piece. Only then did he realize the resemblance. They looked the same. The only difference was the feminine twist in the girls features. He realized instantly that these two were related. What was going on?

For the first time in over a year when I woke up I felt whole. My sister was beside me. I smiled and nuzzled into her hair. She shifted slightly pulling closer to my chest. I began to purr. Only then did I realize that my sister and I were not the only occupants of the room. Iason and Raoul where sitting in armchairs opposite us.

When I glared at them with my crimson eyes, Iason raised his eyebrow. I pulled my sister in closer to me as if to ward off the danger. Both blondies smoothly walked over to us. My sister began to growl at the approaching men.

The blondies did not falter in step. Raoul reached down to take my sister. I looked at him and joined my sister in her growl. The blondie took his hand away from us.

I pulled my sisters head to my chest holding it firmly as if to say," mine." My sister did not take lightly to this.

She twisted my fingers until she lay behind me one hand on my neck the other twisting an arm behind my back as if to say," Mine." I used my other hand to trail across her face.

I said," What got your tail in a twist?"

"You, did. I'm not letting you leave this bed until you properly reestablish our bond dear brother."

"Ha, you know we won't leave this bed if I try."

"No, we will leave the bed, go to the wall, maybe some furniture before eventually returning to the bed."

"The broken bed."

"You know as well as I do that we will nest. So no, we can't do that. Not yet anyway."

She whined her hands traveling over my chest. A loud cough sounded in the room. We had forgot about the blondies. Iason said in his silk voice," You can nest. I am sure we would not mind."

My sister purred," see they don't mind." I glared at Iason. "I am going to warn you. We will destroy this room."

Raoul laughed," I'd like to see you try. Everything piece of furniture is steel reinforced. I doubt you could truly harm the room." My sister smirked. I said," Ria love, let's show them how we nest."

I flipped her over and began to lick up her neck. She arched her back in delight. Our clothes had already been removed courtesy of my Alpha.

My tongue traveled lower slowly. Teasing her. Then the battle for dominance began. She hooked my legs and forced me under her. Holding me tightly I was momentarily unable to escape as I felt her breasts move against my back. My entire body melted into her as she moved against me. Her hand began traveling downwards just as slowly as my tongue had. I groaned and slipped my tongue into her mouth.

She gasped, I took full advantage and used the distraction to mount her. I growled gruffly as a palmed her breast," I think I missed these." She glared at me. I bent down and put her nipple between my teeth and squeezed. She let out a moan and pulled into a passionate kiss. Her hands cupped my back before she drew them across leaving scratches.

This continued for an hour before we cracked. Our lust was at its peak. I slipped into her and had no concept of time. I knew we moaned and purred. Our minds, as well as our bodies, were melding. This was the most intimate act that any living creature could experience, and I was lucky enough to share it with her. A voice that was not my own whispered," I am lucky enough to have you." With that, we bit each other and came one final time as darkness enveloped us.

**I delivered as promised. Yes, I know a bit of twincest. I couldn't help it. But Iason is now mad at Riki for not telling him he had a sister. What will Riki's punishment be? Will Raoul help punish the disobedient pet? **


End file.
